The Pie, The Perv and The Vegatable
by Born with wings
Summary: A bit about Ryou and Lettuce, Pai tries to kill Ryou but does he succeed? Read and find out. Please R&R!
1. Accidental love

I disclaim TMM

Hi, this is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it. It's probably total rubbish but please, please read it and review. Next chapter coming soon if you review!

**Accidental love**

The door swung shut behind Ichigo as she left, blocking out the sapphire blue sky outside café mew mew. Lettuce turned back to the broken plate on the floor and with a sigh began sweeping it up. She shuffled forwards but as she did so a sharp pain shot through her knee. Instinctively she jumped upwards, toppled over and landed on her bum. It was then that she spotted the jagged shard jutting out of her knee, a dribble of blood already trickling down her leg. Tears were welling in her eyes as she tentatively fingered the china buried in her skin. The pain that spiked through her caused the tears to overflow, cascading down her cheeks and dripping down to mingle with the blood on her leg.

"Lettuce," came a voice from the top of the stairs. Lettuce turned and saw Ryou jogging towards her. She turned her face and gulped in a huge lungful of air to calm herself, then swiped angrily at the tears on her face.

"Lettuce, you're bleeding!" he gasped as he came towards her. He kicked the pieces of the plate aside and knelt beside Lettuce, worry in his blue eyes.

"Its nothing," she argued, attempting to get up, but she put her hand on another shard of china and cut herself. It was suddenly all too much to bear and to her shame Lettuce burst into tears, sobbing like a baby into her bleeding hand. Suddenly a burning pain burst through her leg and she gasped at the force of it.

"Sorry," murmured Ryou, looking up from the shard that he was pulling out of her knee. "Am I hurting you?" Lettuce gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"No. It would be best if you took it out," she managed; bravely deciding to just grin and bear it. But she still had to close her eyes as Ryou gently eased the rest of the china out. She opened her eyes as the pain began to fade into something that was just bearable and saw that Ryou was frowning at the plate.

"Oh my," she gasped through sobs. "I'm so sorry Shirogame-san, I broke your plate!" To her surprise Ryou just laughed.

"You're bleeding to death on my floor, that may I just add Pudding just cleaned, and you're worried about the plate?" a smile was playing on his lips. "Let's just go and get you cleaned up shall we?" Lettuce blinked up at him, silver tear-tracks shining on her cheeks and smiled hazily. Then, embarrassing her, Ryou bent down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her carefully away from the mess.

"Th-Thank you," stuttered Lettuce for the millionth time as Shirogame-san finished tying a crisp, white bandage around her knee. He smiled and Lettuce felt her heart melt at the sight of his handsome face lighting up.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Lettuce blushed.

"No, I'll be OK," Lettuce stood up, wobbled and grabbed Ryou's arm as her legs gave way.

"Are you sure?" Ryou smiled his heart-warming smile. "I think you should stay here until you can walk, I _want_ you to stay here." Lettuce frowned but before she could say anything she was interrupted by the feel of Ryou's soft lips pressed against her's. _What am I doing?_ Thought Ryou._ I thought I loved Ichigo! _But Ryou could feel Lettuce's careful lips beneath his and her warm body fitting snugly into his arms and suddenly he wasn't so sure. All he knew was that he loved Lettuce and from the way she was kissing him back he assumed that she returned the feeling. Eventually they broke apart and Lettuce, embarrassed tried to turn away but Ryou still had his arms around her. She looked up at his flushed face and could feel the heat rising in her own. He bent down towards her and Lettuce closed her eyes, expecting another kiss but instead his lips travelled to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered and Lettuce's blush deepened. Slowly she reached up and caught his chin, guiding his face to hers. His tongue flickered at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth just slightly, pressing it against Ryou's.

"That's it!" growled a voice from the shadows. "You're dead meat!"


	2. The final dessert

**I disclaim TMM.**

**This is the second chapter as promised, if you didn't like the first one maybe this is better; I don't know. Please R&R, third chapter coming up!**

The final dessert

Ryou dropped his arms as if he had been stung and turned angrily to face Pai. Lettuce swung around after him and realised that Pai must have transported without them noticing.

"Go away Pai, we don't want you here!" Ryou stepped forwards, clenching his fists. Pai just laughed. Lettuce ground her teeth together and glared at the alien. She fingered her power pendant and in a moment had transformed into her mew. Pai just laughed again.

"Even you can't defeat me Lettuce…and I don't want to hurt you. So I'll just let somebody else do it instead!" Pai gestured to the wall and all of a sudden it exploded outwards. A chimera animal roared into the room, knocking Lettuce and Ryou off their feet and smashing them to the floor. Lettuce jumped up and surged toward the beast automatically, without thinking. Ryou leapt up but found that his path was blocked by Pai; hovering above the ground with an evil smile etched onto his face. The alien turned to Lettuce who was pulling out her Lettuce Castanets and unleashing her Ribbon Lettuce Rush.

"That should keep you busy while I finish off your little boyfriend!" Lettuce whirled around and her terrified eyes met Ryou's. She changed course and made for Pai instead, but the chimera animal leapt forwards and slammed her to the floor, pinning her beneath it.

"Leave her alone Pai! I'm here, let her go," Ryou stood in submission but his hands were still tight fists at his sides.

"Oh, but how do I know she won't try to help you?" Pai moved forwards and in one swift motion drew Kisshu's swords up in front of him. Suddenly he lunged forwards and Lettuce watched in horror as Ryou just avoided the fatal blades. She struggled beneath the chimera animal desperately trying to free herself so that she could rush to his aid but all she could do was watch him fight. Pai made another lunge but Ryou brought his hand down on the alien's arm, knocking it aside. He leapt up and slammed his foot into Pai's chest and his enemy was knocked side-ways. But Pai wasn't going to be defeated that easily and immediately he was rushing at Ryou again, swishing and stabbing his blades back and forth so fast that Ryou would never have been able to dodge them. Lettuce screamed so loudly that it felt like her ears would burst as Ryou fell backwards, blood streaming onto the ground. Pai laughed maliciously and glided forwards, he lifted Kish's swords up, brought them together and swung them down stabbing them through Ryou's limp form.

"NOOO," screamed Lettuce, her vision blurred by tears, her mind clouded by pure hatred and anger. Pai smiled and blew her a kiss in a most un-Pai-like manner.

"You're mine now!" he laughed. "I'll be back for you later." He motioned to the chimera animal that was standing heavily on Lettuce's back and stepped backwards and transported. Lettuce ran blindly forwards, slipping on the blood that was seeping along the floor. She crashed down beside Shirogame-san and pulled him into her arms, not caring about the crimson blood that was flowing from his broken body. She bent her head over him, her green hair falling around his face and tickling his skin.

"I love you too," a huge tear trickled down her face and plopped off the end of her nose. "Don't give up Ryou-san, stay with me!" Tears were flowing thick and fast now. She bent further down and pressed her lips against Ryou's bloodstained forehead, rocking him like a baby until the mews burst in.

"Lettuce onee-chan!" squealed Pudding noticing the blood. She rushed forwards but Zakuro caught her arm. Her eyes were shining with tears and her bottom lip was quivering.

"It's not Lettuce, Pudding, it's Ryou!" Pudding looked up, confused and saw the sad faces of her friends.

"Waaah!" she cried. Tears streaming down her face. She turned back to Lettuce who had turned towards them, her face grim, tears cascading in an un-stoppable waterfall.

"Help me carry him to his room," she whispered, cradling his face in her hands.


	3. Could it be a happily ever after?

I disclaim TMM. I'm sorry that my story is so bad, please R&R so that I know how to improve it, thanks for your support!  Could it be a happily ever after, after all?

Clouds swam across the blue sky. Mint looked up and a tear trickled from the corner of her eye as it reminded her of the colour of Ryou's stern gaze. Ichigo had her arm around Pudding, who was crying uncontrollably even though the funeral had yet to begin. Zakuro was watching Lettuce, worried for her friend who was standing slightly to the side, clutching a bunch of lilies in her trembling hands. Lettuce was staring at the ground, thinking hard and although no one knew of the scene that had gone on before Ryou's untimely death, Zakuro knew that they had had a special bond.

The service was short and as expected everyone cried. Even Keiichiro seemed overwhelmed by emotion at the loss of Ryou, however, only one tear escaped from beneath Lettuce's black veil. His small memorial plot was already covered with bright white daisies, pushing their way among the emerald blades of grass and Lettuce silently placed her flowers beside the tiny golden plaque. There was silence for a long time as everyone contemplated the loss of their boss, which was finally broken by the arrival of a late guest. The stranger was about Ryou's height and his rich black hair was windswept. His face was handsome and something about his strong cheekbones and straight nose reminded everyone of Ryou. The stranger stopped beside Lettuce and gazed down at the shining gold letters that marked the date of the late Shirogame-san's death. A strange look passed through his wild green eyes and a frown creased his brow.

"Did you know Shirogame-san?" asked Keiichiro, shattering the cloak of silence that had swept over the small space. The stranger smiled in an odd way and turned his penetrating gaze on Keiichiro.

"Yes…sometimes I think that I know him better than myself," as he spoke the man slid his arm comfortingly around Lettuce's waist. Something un-nerved Zakuro, was it the man's strange resemblance to Ryou, was it the way he spoke about him as if he was still alive, or was it something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. As Zakuro contemplated the stranger's identity, Lettuce snuggled closer into his chest; he slid his arms fully around her and pulled her close, resting his lips gently on the top of her head. As the others slowly dissolved, heading back to café mew mew, unsure of their fate, tears slid from Lettuce's closed eyes and trickled down her face. Her gaze rested lightly on Ryou's name engraved forever on the plaque certifying his death.

"I love you Ryou, I always will," she murmured, burying her face in the stranger's chest. He smiled and patted her head.

"And I love you," he whispered into her green hair. He lifted her chin so that she was staring directly into his eyes and hesitantly lowered his head so that his lips touched hers in the sweetest of kisses. Lettuce closed her eyes, melting into the man's embrace, opening her mouth in invitation as the stranger's tongue flickered at her bottom lip in a familiar way. They broke apart and the man gazed down at Lettuce with love in his eyes. Zakuro watched from the shadows, her brow furrowed as she saw the scene play out. That man was not all that he seemed.


	4. Hideandseek

I disclaim TMM. Sorry this one is so short everyone; I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Hide-and-seek

Ryou sat back and ran his fingers through his shiny black hair. He turned this way and that in the mirror, unused to his new look. Lettuce was watching him from the other side of the room and something about the expression on her face made Ryou want to sweep her up and protect her from whatever wanted to hurt her.

"What's wrong?" he squatted beside her and brushed his hand lightly along her arm, making her shiver.

"I just wish you didn't have to hide, the others are so upset!" the thought of her friend's pain caused tears to well in Lettuce's gentle eyes. Ryou reached up and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"I know," he murmured soothingly. "But I have no choice, I have to be able to protect you from Pai without him knowing!" Lettuce shook her head; more tears spilling down her cheeks, this time Ryou made no attempt to wipe them away.

"I have to get to school!" she cried, just noticing the time on the clock on the sideboard. She stood up and rushed around the room trying to find her bag. Ryou had to try hard not to laugh; she was so comical. Lettuce stopped at the door and pecked Ryou carefully on the cheek.

"Be careful," he laughed as she tripped over the doormat of café mew mew.

Lettuce walked slowly down the street her school bag in her hand. She was thinking about Ryou; how he made her feel wanted and loved. Suddenly a hand gripped her arm and she almost screamed in fright, a low laugh sounded behind her and suddenly she was spun roughly around.

"I told you I would come back for you!" Pai laughed. Lettuce struggled away but he pulled her tight against his chest in a crushing embrace. She snarled angrily at him, losing her innocent shyness, it being replaced by uncharacteristic confidence.

"Get off of me Pai, leav…" her complaint was cut off when Pai smashed his lips against hers. She tried to struggle away but Pai put his hand at the back of her head holding her in place.

"What the hell are you doing Pai! I thought it was Kish that was the pervert!" Lettuce screamed when she finally managed to break free. An ugly grin had spread across the alien's face.

"Kisshu is not the only one in love," he let go of her and stepped backwards. "I hope I'll see you after school!" With that he transported away. Lettuce looked around shakily, changed direction and instead of going to school she ran home.


	5. Obsession

I disclaim TMM.

Obsession

Ichigo opened the door to café mew mew slowly and peered in. Keiichiro smiled sadly at her and waved her inside, the other mews were gathered around him, all except Lettuce. Ichigo was late.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Keiichiro shook his head in amusement.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I was just explaining that you will all continue in your duty and that you will all remain working at the café." Ichigo nodded, trying not to think about the reason that Keiichiro would have to tell them that. She worked slowly, her mind on other things and she was still washing up when Mint came over and grabbed her arm.

"Where's Lettuce today?" she asked, frowning. Ichigo looked sad.

"I don't know, we all know that she liked him, maybe she just stayed off today."

"She wasn't at school either!"

"Mint," said Ichigo, exasperated. "She's grieving!"

"So are we, but we don't get the day off," Mint huffed and stalked out the room. Ichigo turned back to the dishes. She wasn't worried about Lettuce, she would turn up tomorrow; Ichigo was sure.

However, Ichigo and Mint still decided to go round her house and check if she was all right. Her mum let them in.

"Yes she has a visitor at the moment, but I'm sure you can go on up!" she waved them vaguely up the stairs and turned back into the kitchen. Ichigo pulled Mint up the stairs and stopped quietly outside the door; from inside they could here quiet murmurings. Ichigo pushed the door open and peered in; Lettuce was sitting on her bed talking earnestly to the stranger that had been at Ryou's funeral. Ichigo felt weird, as if she knew the man. She was about to burst in but something made her stop. The two figures on the bed were leaning into one another and as Ichigo watched, the man slid his arms around Lettuce and kissed her. Ichigo gasped and whipped her head out of the room. Mint frowned at the expression on her fellow mew's face.

"What is it?" she hissed in Ichigo's ear. When she got no reply Mint pushed past her and peeked her head into the room. Her eyes widened in shock and, instead of retreating quietly into the hallway, she burst through the door and into the room.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, waving her arms around her head. Ichigo followed Mint into Lettuce's room and yanked angrily on her arm. The two figures on the bed shot apart as if they had been electrocuted and both of their faces turned bright red.

" Mint!" Mint ignored Ichigo and turned on Lettuce.

"We thought you were grieving! We thought that was the reason you didn't come to work or school!" she stopped to suck in a deep breath and Lettuce covered her mouth with her hand. "Instead we come here to cheer you up and we find you making out with some stranger!" Ichigo yanked on Mint's arm again and Mint stopped, she was breathing deeply and staring accusingly at Lettuce and the handsome stranger. There was silence for a minute as everyone sat frozen, staring at one another in disbelief, then a voice drifted up the stairs.

"Lettuce? Is everything alright up there?" Lettuce jumped.

"Yes mum," she called shakily back. She turned back to her friends and gave a nervous squeak at the anger on their faces. Her blush deepened and she stared down at the floor.

"I can explain," something about the stranger's voice sounded familiar and not just because they had heard it at the funeral.

"Oh, can you!" stormed Mint. The man smiled, which infuriated Mint even further.

"Yes, I can. I don't think you got my name did you? Well I'll tell you if you promise to never tell anyone," Mint and Ichigo stared at him incredulously and Lettuce looked at the floor, a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "My name is Ryou Shirogame!" Ichigo burst into manic laughter and everyone turned to stare at her. She stopped with a snort and blushed harder than Lettuce.

"That's not funny!" she giggled. "Our boss has just died and your making sick jokes like that." The man reached a hand up to his head and removed the wig that he was wearing, underneath his hair was blonde, and something about his face had also changed, becoming more familiar. The silence that followed Ryou's actions pressed down on the people in the room, seeming to weigh a huge amount. Ryou smiled and once again slid an arm around Lettuce's waist. Everyone stared stupidly at their boss, seeming incapable of words until finally Mint spoke.

"So you two are finally together then?" her words were followed by more silence as everyone in the room turned their incredulous eyes on her. She blushed and soon everyone but Ryou was blushing different shades of red. Ryou laughed.

"I guess we are," he chuckled self-consciously. More silence followed as they struggled to think of something to say. Ryou suddenly felt the urge to disguise himself and soon he had his wig on, just in time. Pai was knocking on the window.


End file.
